Complain
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Tsuna just wanted to figure out what he had done wrong to Hibari but Reborn just had to mention that. "Don't you know? There's a way to get close to someone." Sometimes, you just really need to voice out your feelings to understand them...


**Complain**  
 ** _By: BrokenBlackCat_**

 _~Complain AKA Story Based on the Doujinshi~_

"Well, Dame-Tsuna, you look more pathetic than usual," Reborn casually commented, drinking his coffee nonchalantly as if seeing the caramel-eyed boy arrived home full of bruises was a normal thing. Considering that the boy in question was called Sawada Tsunayoshi, it was actually rather tamer than his previous expenses. "Still, Hibari went easy on you."

"Easy?!" the small boy cried in outrage and glared (read: pouted) at the hitman baby that took pleasure at his pain. "Hibari-san nearly killed me! I just don't get it. I wasn't even late for once and I didn't get in trouble, too. I was just with my friends-"

"Well, that's a good reason enough for Hibari," his tutor muttered lowly, giving him a knowing look.

Tsuna ignored it and brushed off the weird comment. He just thought that the Arcobaleno meant crowding and didn't realize anything wrong with how Reborn had toned it. Sometimes, his tutor would be all mysterious and know-it-all that it got annoying. He never understood what the other meant.

"-then suddenly, Hibari-san appeared out of nowhere and just beat everyone to death! He didn't even said his usual catch phrase and just went for the kill! He was really angry that he didn't say anything. It was so scary! And I really thought that I had gotten close to Hibari-san after all this time..."

The sad end on his part made Reborn raised an eyebrow, which the brunet quickly got embarrassed of. The redness of his face didn't make it any better.

"Sounds like you're more affected by the fact that you and Hibari aren't as close as you thought than you being beaten up," the sadistic hitman once again used the composed tone that he always used whenever the middle school student did something stupid.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?!" Tsuna blushed even harder if that was possible and looked away to hide it with no such luck since the baby had already known that he would react that way. His glance went down a little and his voice was a bit longing. "And it's not like Hibari-san would even become close to me since I'm just a herbivore for him. That's just not like Hibari-san after all..."

"Hmm, you two are surprising irritating to watch after all this time," Reborn countered, earning a confused face from the boy but then, he smirked mischievously. "Hey, Dame-Tsuna, don't you know? There's an easy way for people to become closer with each other."

.oxo.

 _"If you take turns listing ten things you want to change about the other and kiss after each one..."_

.oxo.

'This is all Reborn's fault. It's his fault,' the treacherous thoughts kept on ringing in his head as he and Hibari got locked up in the reception room with the most awkward silence. 'I'm gonna die... I'm so gonna be beaten to death!'

"Very herbivorous."

The sudden phrase snapped Tsuna from his mind and his caramel eyes locked with silver ones. Suddenly, the atmosphere just went from terrifying awkward to downright deadly strained one. He never realized how close the older boy was nor did he notice the hand touching his face in a gentle manner as if the other was afraid that he would break. Another hand slowly took the brunet in an embrace.

They stayed quiet for a while in that position. They seemed to be in their own world when finally the trance was broken by a soft kiss from the black-haired prefect.

"Y-you...k-ki-" Tsuna tried to push his Cloud Guardian away in embarrassment at their current position but the other only tightened his hold.

Hibari interrupted him with a heated glare, "It's your turn, herbivore."

"A-ah," he could only say before he shook his head, thinking. 'This was just Reborn's stupid order. That's why Hibari-san is doing this. He respects Reborn and he wants to fight him so they compromise. I was just in the middle of the whole situation. That kiss meant nothing. This...is nothing.'

Somehow, his reasoning didn't make him feel better. It made his heart ache a little but he knew that it was the truth.

"Gets angry too easily," Tsuna muttered lowly, hoping to sink at the bottom of the sea. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine that he was kissing someone else but he couldn't. He quickly pecked the other's lip and looked away.

This wasn't what he had wanted but then again, he didn't know what he wanted. He just let it all happen.

Because he wanted to be closer to this person?

He honestly didn't know.

"Invites that pineapple herbivore..."

It was just every time they exchanged glances with each other, there was this burning fire that lifted up in his heart.

"Constantly biting people to death..."

Caramel orbs melted into those silvery ones.

"Crowds with many carnivores..."

Closer and longer, they held on those kisses that was neither the truth nor the lie.

'Ahh, I think that I'm getting lost from all these kisses,' Tsuna thought, breathing heavily. His face was flushed brightly and his vision was getting blurry. 'I hope Hibari-san won't hear my beating heart. It's beating so fast that I...'

.oxo.

 _"If you kiss after each one once you list all twenty, the two of you will become closer."_

.oxo.

"Being late at my school..."

'It was annoying,' Hibari thought to himself, hiding the urge to scowl whenever he recalled how anxious he was when the omnivore wasn't at his territory. He didn't know when it started or how long it had started. All he knew was one day he wasn't seeing Tsuna as a herbivore anymore. That the pathetic and useless student became something of an enigma.

And he wanted to see through that puzzle.

The omnivore never noticed that the difference between the glances that Hibari gave him and other people. He never noticed how the prefect truly did go easy with him as Reborn had stated as a matter of fact.

"Being too cold..."

The older teen only got told by the hitman baby that the two of them would be locked together for the whole day. Reborn told him about a way to get close to someone, which Tsunayoshi wanted to try. Hearing the details made him want to lock the smaller boy in his room. There was no need for such experiment and he surely didn't want the brunet to kiss someone.

Hibari never did like the thought of someone else taking something that belonged to him.

And for him, the soon-to-be mafia boss was his.

"Making me jealous," the words came out from his mouth naturally and he glared fiercely at his slip. He wasn't suppose to reveal that but it was the thing he hated the most after all so he voiced it out.

"Huh?" caramel eyes widened deeply and focused on the glaring boy, who watched as the owner nervously bit his lip and looked away. "The thing I really hate..."

"You don't like me as much as I like you..."

Quickly, Tsuna uttered those words and kissed the surprised prefect passionately.

'Don't like you as much as you like me?' Hibari replayed the words in his mind and grabbed the other's chin, bringing their faces closer. He let out a bemused smirk. 'Seriously, my omnivore is too much...'

"You're way too oblivious, omnivore."

Under the light of the moon, two figure closed the gap between them and shared a wholehearted kiss.

.oxo.

 _"Supposedly, this is the magic."_

.oxo.

"Honestly, these children are sometimes irritating and endearing," Reborn chuckled to himself as he tilted his fedora. "They should be thankful that I'm here to watch over them and tutor them with life lessons."

* * *

 **Black-chan: I'm not gonna lie. This is definitely one of my shoujo-ish stories yet. Technically, this seemed to have some slight hurt/comfort here but hey, the two of them haven't established their relationship yet. The actually doujinshi (looking at the KageHina fans here) that I based this on was a lot cuter and funnier than this. At least, I wrote something in one day. I'm borrowing my aunt's laptop..ugh, I seriously need a laptop. My old one broke again and I can't fix it so I'm waiting for my mother to buy me a new one. It's a rather long way (about three months by now) so I may not write well at the moment.**


End file.
